A Sister Sleepover
by maregnbue
Summary: Anna and Elsa having a sleepover and being dorky dorks. One shot.


Princess Anna knocked on her sister's door. Elsa opened it a moment later and took one look at her younger sister.

"A blanket, pillows and...marshmallows?" She asked.

Anna popped one in her mouth. "They're goob! Wan' one?" Elsa snickered, grabbed one from the bag and took a bite. "Can I come in?" Anna asked, out of breath. "I've got a lot of stuff here!" Elsa moved aside and Anna threw the pile down on the floor.

"Let me guess," Elsa said, crossing her arms. "Sleepover?"

"Yep!"

"I'm in!"

Elsa took the sheets from her bed and helped Anna with the fort. They used pillows for a fluffy mattress, they used chairs and put a large blanket over it for a roof. Elsa even added some of her own icy finishing touches.

Anna grabbed a load of books, pretzels, and the bag of marshmallows. The sisters snacked on them while they read each other stories.

"Look, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "It's a snowman!" Elsa glanced at Anna's creation. She had stuck two pretzel sticks in a marshmallow.

"It looks exactly like Olaf," she laughed.

Anna chucked the snowman across the room and groaned.

"Elsa I'm bored. Can we play a game?" She asked.

"Sure! What should we play?"

"Simon Says!"

"Nah," said Elsa.

"What do you mean 'nah'?!" Anna gasped.

"You can do better than that," Elsa replied, smirking. "Let's play never have I ever."

"Oh this should be good," Anna giggled, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under her chest.

"If you did do it, you eat a marshmallow," Elsa explained. "If you didn't do it, then you do nothing. We'll each say twenty things we've never done."

"Deal! And whoever eats the most marshmallows has to...drink old milk!" Anna said. Elsa nodded, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Perfect!"

And so, the game began. They kept track with tally marks. Smirking at her sister, Elsa took a pretzel and snapped it in half. She stared at it for a moment and then chuckled.

Anna glanced at her strangely. "What's so funny?"

Elsa shrugged. "I thought of a funny one. Never have I ever broken a bone."

Anna rolled her eyes and popped a marshmallow in her mouth. Elsa teased her by taking a bite of the broken pretzel. "Haha," she said, her mouth full.

"That's real cute, sis," Anna giggled. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever ate yellow cheese."

"Yellow cheese?" Elsa repeated, amused. "Don't you mean cheddar?"

"Well since there's blue cheese...isn't there yellow cheese?" Anna asked.

"That's not how it works," Elsa laughed.

Anna sighed, flustered. "I thought...never mind. Your turn."

"Never have I ever pranked someone," Elsa said. She gave a smug smile as Anna ate a marshmallow.

"That's it," Anna said. "I'm going to get you. Never have I ever froze a kingdom."

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, shoving her sister. The princess laughed. "That's mean!"

"Sorry," Anna replied, as Elsa ate a marshmallow. "I wanted to get you back."

"Well now I'm getting my revenge," Elsa replied, smirking. "Never have I ever swore."

Anna's mouth fell open. "What? Elsa you've swore before. I heard you."

"No I didn't," Elsa replied. "I'm an innocent being." Anna shook her head.

"Remember when I made you laugh so hard you dropped your ice cream on your foot? And then you said: Oh, sh--"

"Sugar honey iced tea," Elsa finished. "It's called sugar coating. There's a difference."

Anna eyed her sister suspiciously. "Nice save."

"And what about you?" Elsa asked. "I know you've sworn at least once."

Anna grew quiet. "Um," she mumbled. "Yeah…there were, uh...angry seagulls."

Elsa laughed. "You have to eat a marshmallow," she said mockingly. Anna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If I get sick on marshmallows, you owe me," she teased.

"Oh of course," Elsa chuckled. "Anything for you."

The sisters were growing tired, but they were eager to finish the game. "Oh, look!" Elsa gasped. "I have to say something I've never done one more time!"

"Finally," Anna said. She glanced down at her paper. "Ooh! This is my last one too! Never have I ever got attacked by a squirrel."

"What?" Elsa laughed. "I have not."

"Aw, man," Anna groaned. "Why are you so amazing?"

"You're just going to have to live with it," Elsa teased.

"That's a hard one," Anna replied. "You're turn, Elsa. Say something that's not related to my personality."

Elsa smiled. "I can't make any promises. Never have I ever," she declared in a dramatic voice, "Got dumped by a guy."

"I hate this game," Anna muttered. Elsa teasingly shook the bag of marshmallows to her sister. Anna sighed and ate one.

"Okay, Anna," said Elsa. "How many marshmallows did you eat?"

Anna picked up the paper. "...Seven?" She squeaked.

"Let me see that," said Elsa. She glanced at her sister's tally marks and gasped. "Sixteen?!"

Anna shrugged. "What can I say? I nearly did everything possible in Arendelle."

Elsa laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "I only have four. Haha! You have to drink old milk!"

"Unbelievable!" Anna exclaimed.

Finally, the sisters decided to lay down, after Elsa tiptoed into the kitchen and left out a glass of milk. One lantern was flickering between them.

Bored, Anna and Elsa decided to arm wrestle.

"You can't beat me!" Elsa exclaimed, straining.

"Yes I can!" Anna cried. With that, she slammed her sister's hand down and cheered with victory.

"Wow," Elsa gasped. "That's impressive, Anna!"

"Thanks," Anna chuckled. "Kristoff taught me. Dating a guy who's best friend is a reindeer really pays off."

After almost an hour of teasing and messing around, the sisters finally fell asleep. The glass of milk was patiently waiting for Anna on the kitchen counter.

"So this is what old milk looks like?" Anna asked the next morning.

"Yes."

The princess carefully picked up the glass. She sniffed it and then gagged, followed by a burp. Elsa laughed. "Don't be so dramatic," she said. "Just do it!"

"I can't believe I'm committing to this…" Swiftly, Anna took a big sip of the old milk. She looked at Elsa with puffed cheeks, who was trying not to laugh.

"Swallow it!"

Anna swallowed.

She gagged loudly and doubled over. "That was disgusting!" She glared at Elsa, who was now laughing.

"I'm sorry," She giggled. "We can play Simon Says next time."

"Okay," Anna said with a smirk. "But I am going to be Simon.

"Oh no…"


End file.
